Remake : The Sweet Sins
by nonaOh
Summary: Ketika sang surya pagi menembus sela-sela jendela, aku tersada, ternyata aku tidur dalam dekapannya. Aku pun merapat sama eratnya. Di sini, dibalik dadanya, aku dapat melihat sinar matahari pagi membelai wajahnya yang rupawan dan melukiskan segala keindahan di sana ... TaeyongxTen. Boyslove.(dengan perubahan gaya bahasa)


_**REMAKE  
The Sweet Sins **__karya_ _ **Rangga Wirianto Putra**_

.

Main Cast : Lee Taeyong , Ten (Chittaphon Leechaiyaporkul)

(Dengan sedikit perubahan gaya bahasa.)

 _ **Gangnam City, Apartement.**_

Sinar matahari memasuki sela-sela jendela membangunkanku dari ketidaksadaranku. Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Entah tidur atau pingsan. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Aduh..." aku merasa sakit sekujur tubuhku saat itu. lalu, kulihat sekelilingku. Aku berada disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa hitam putih. Dinding berwarna putih. Beberapa perabotan terbuat dari kayu berwarna hitam dan campuran dark oak. Sebuah ruangan dengan konsep minimalis. Lalu mataku tertuju pada seirang laki-laki yang tidur di soda di sudut ruangan ini. Siapa dia? Di mana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sini? Aku merasa asing dengan semuanya. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi semakin aku mengingatnya, kepalaku semakin pusing dan pandanganku menjadi kabur.

"Aduh..." Aku kembali merasa kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang sedang tidur itu terbangun dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menhampiriku yang masih setengah duduk sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu sadar juga." Katanya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati, ia memegang punggungku dan merebahkan badanku kembali dalam posiis tidur. "Kamu belum sembuh benar. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku dimana? Dan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Tadi malam, aku menemukanmu pingsan dipinggir jalan dalam kondisi babak belur." Katanya sambil mengompres keningku.

Aku mencoba menutup mataku sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tidak banyak yang bisa ku ingat.

"Ahh.. aduh..." aku mengaduh.

Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan kain kompresan di luka lebamku. ""Lalu. Kamu aku bawa ke mobilku dan sekarang kamu berada di apartemenku."

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Lalu..., aku menatap matanya dan ia juga menatap mataku. Aku melihat binar ketulusan di sana. Kamu tahu bahwa selain lidah, mata adalah indra yang tak bisa berbohong.

"..."

"..."

Dengan telaten, ia mengambil kain kompresan, memerasnya, dan meletakkanya kembali dijidatku. Demi Tuhan, aku belum pernah diperhatikan seperti ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, oleh seseorang lelaki seperti itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku belum mengenalnya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada setengah meringis.

"Oh ya, namaku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." Lalu ia mengulurkan tanganyake arahku.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ten." Jawabku. Dan ia mengernyit. Aku paham maksudnya. "Aku dari Thailand." Kataku sambil membalas uluran tangan itu.

Genggaman tangan yang kokoh.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan membeli sarapan diluar. Sekarang kamu istirahat saja dulu. Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam. Kamu aman di sini." Katanya sambil menyelimutiku. Dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapanku.

Lalu, mataku mengelilingi seluruh bagian ruangan ini. Aku melihat botol-botol minuman dari berbagai merek terpajang disalah satu sudut. Mulai dari Black Label, Jack-D, dan Red Label pun terpajang disana.

Tidak lama, kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, ia datang dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan. Entah apa isinya.

"Bubur ini enak. Kamu pasti suka. Apalagi kamu sedang sakit." katanya sambil membuka bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mangku.

"Gomawo, kamu sudah baik padaku Taeyong-sii"

Taeyong cuma mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Dan panggil aku Taeyong saja, tidak usah seformal itu." kemudian tersenyum. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia menyuapiku.

"Enak?"

"Humm, enak."

"Itu karena kamu kelaparan ya?" candanya.

Aku tersenyum sedikit.

"..."

"..."

"Oh ya, kamu masih kuliah atau?"

"Aku kerja."

"Oh, dimana?"

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau suka minum?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah pajangan botol minuman itu.

"Oh itu, tidak. Aku tidak pernah minum, apalagi mabuk."

"Itu?"

"Hanya koleksi. Aku mengambil milik teman-temanku."

"Oh"

Sejak saat itu aku merasa ada yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Aku benar-benar menemukan teman dan sahabat dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Taeyong memberikan segala perhartiannya secara tulus padaku. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat itu. Antara senang atau...? Yang aku tahu, aku nyaman berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Malam harinya di balkon.**_

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Taeyong sambil menghadap keluar apartemen. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat ke seluruh kota. Hanya sebuah meja yang menjadi jarak diantara kami.

"Taeyong-ah, seingatku, kenapa kamu menolongku waktu itu? Padahal, kamu kan belum mengenalku."

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia memilih berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Hmm" ia berdehem. "Apa aku harus ada alasan untuk menolong orang?" Ternyata, ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Pandainya seorang Lee Taeyong."Lagipula, aku pernah melihat kamu sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin kamu bukan orang jahat."

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat.

"Kamu pernah dilelang oleh seseorang perempuan seharga dua juta, bukan?" Lnajutnya dengan nada menghakimi.

"Jadi kamu anggota dari cowok-cowok aneh itu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ada disana. Diantara orang-orang yang melihat pelelangan itu. Waktu itu, aku sempat terpikir bahwa kamu akan celaka jika berurusan denga mereka. Dan ternyata benar. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, makanya aku menolongmu."

"..."

"..."

"Oh iya aku baru ingat. Aku dipukul sampai babak belur karena mereka gagal berkencan dengan ku."

"Mereka juga bukan orang baik untukmu. Mereka selalu membuat ulah. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat mereka."

"Oh ya? Mimpi apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tidak harus mimpi buat bertemu orang semacam itu. Satu kejadian itu tragedi. Tetapi kejadian sama yang diulang itu kebodohan."

"Hm, oke."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak pulang ke apartemenku. Akhirnya dengan diantar Taeyong, aku pun pulang ke apartemen dengan alasan kondisi kesehatanku yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Pokoknya kalau kamu lapar atau apapun itu, kamu harus menghubungi aku. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Itu pesannya ketika ia hendak pergi.

"Ne Sajangnim!" Candaku.

"Dan ingat, jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas dulu. Kesehatan lebih penting. Kalau bisa jangan dugem, merokok, dan begadang dulu. Bad habit. Ya setidakanya sampai kamu benar-benar sembuh. Lagi pula sebentar lagi ujian kan? Fokus saja pada kuliahmu oke?"

"Arraseo."

"Yasudah aku pulang."

"Gomawo untuk semuanya Taeyong-ah. Maaf kalau..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, ia sudah menyela. "Sudahlah..."

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi. Hati-hati...!" kataku sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Dan akhirnya,ia pun berlalu dari hadapanku.

Thanks God telah kau pertemukan aku dengan seseorang seperti Taeyong. Lalu aku kembali ke apartemenku yang tampak berantakan seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada kata-katanya barusan. "Lagi pula sebentar lagi ujian kan? Fokus saja pada kuliahmu oke?"

Oh shit! Aku baru sadar bahwa bahan-bahan ujianku belum lengkap. Lalu aku membuka kardus tempat aku biasa menyimpan handout mata kuliah.

.

.

.

 _ **#3 Taeyong dan Teka-tekinya**_

 _ **Pagi hari di kampus...**_

Jarum pendek diangka delapan dan jarum panjang diangka enam. Begitulah petunjuk di jam tanganku. Kelas ku terlihat sangat sepi dari luar. Ternyata memang kelas sudah dimulai. Tanpa babibu lagi, langsung saja kubuka pintu. Dan sialnya Mr. Yoo sudah mengajar. Dosen dengan predikat killer dikampus.

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba seluruh mahasiswa yang ada diruangan itu diam dan semua mata tertuju padaku. Dengan percaya diri aku duduk dibangku yang tersisa.

"Maaf ini jam berapa?" Tiba-tiba, Mr. Yoo bertanya padaku dengan nada menhakimi.

"Setengah sembilang saem." Jawabku polos.

"Ini hari apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hari Kamis."

Ohh...SHITTT!

"Nah, hari Kamis kelas Anda dimulai jam sembilan. Berarti anda salah masuk kelas. Dan silakan masuk lagi nanti jam sembilan!" katanya sambil mempersilakan aku keluar dengan tangannya.

Baru kali ini aku mengalami kejadian memalukan seperti ini. Dan aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah saat ini. Shit! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Huuuuuuuu...!"

Belum habis rasa maluku, tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan iinn mendadak riuh. Astaga! Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada salah masuk kelas saking rajinnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Cafetaria Kampus**_

"Kok bisa salah masuk kelas sih?" Hyeri bertanya ketika kuceritakan insiden tadi pagi dikampus.

"Lupa periksa jadwal." Jawabku tak acuh.

"Terus?"

"Ya disorakin. Mana dosenya Mr. Yoo lagi."

"HAHAHA"

"..."

"Oh ya beberapa hari kemana aja?" Hyeri mulai menyalakan lighter dan mengeluarkan gaya merokok andalannya. "Ponsel gak aktif, apartemen kosong."

"..."

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba aku kembali mengingatnya. Taeyong. Apa kabar dia? Sejak ia mengantarkua ke apartemen sore itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Dan bodohnya aku tak tahu nomor ponselnya.

"Hallo...! There's something happened? Ada apasih?"

Aku menggeleng."Tidak."

"Tadi salah masuk kelas, sekarang melamun entah mikirin apa."

"Im fine."

"Sure?"

"Sure! Oh ya pergi dulu ya. Mau fotocopi bahan ujian. Bye ..!" kataku langsung menyambar tas dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Hyeri yang masih bingung dengan sikapku.

"Ten! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

 _ **Gangnam City, Apartement.**_

Sekarang aku berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar apartemen Taeyong. Aku masih ragu. Haruskah aku menekan bell atau tidak? Belum pernah aku berdebar seperti ini sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, dengan masih berdebar aku menekan tombol bell disamping pintu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang akan membuka pintu. Hm, sekali lagi kutekan bell. Jika tidak ada juga, aku akan pulang.

Tetapi kali ini aku salah. Tiba-tiba seseorang didalam sana membukan pintu.

"Anyeong...!"

Aku melihat penampilan Taeyong saat itu. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama sekali tidak rapi. Hanya mengenakan kaus singlet hitam dan celana boxer. Mm... wajanya terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Walaupun aku pernah tidur diapartemennya, tetapi aku tak pernah melihat Taeyong seberantakan ini.

"Oh, kamu Ten..." Taeyong mengucek kedua matanya.

"Sorry mengganggu. Sedang tidur?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi. Hanya sedang tiduran saja. Sedikit lelah. Ayo masuk."

Lalu, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamarnya yang kelihatan sedikit berantakan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kamarku, tidak ada bedanya antara kamar atau kapal pecah, baik sewaktu aku sadar apalagi tidur.

"Mian, kamarku berantakan."

"Nope, kamarku jauh lebih berantakan dari ini."

"Namanya juga kamar laki-laki ya harus berantakan! Aku mandi dulu,ya. Gak enak ada tamu tapi akunya kucel. Kalau mau nonton televisi, remote nya di atas tempat tidur..."

"Oke!"

Lalu ku buka kain gorden dan jendela agar cahaya matahari masuk dan kamar ini tidak telalu pengap dengan AC. Kurapikan tempat tidur dan kulitpat selimutnya. Lalu, kususun bantal-bantal agar sedikit lebih rapi. Dan disaat itulah aku menemukan secarik kertas dibawah bantal. Lalu, kulihat kertas itu. Ternyata sketsa lukisan wajah seorang pria.

Kuperhatikan lukisan itu baik-baik. Walaupun tampak samping, tetapi rambutnua, bentuk matanya, sepertinya lukisan itu malah mirip denganku? Tetapi, segera kutepis anggapan itu. mungkin saja itu lukisan adik atau kakaknya dan kebetulan mirip denganku. Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku ke sisi kanan-bawah lukisan itu. terdapat sebuah puisi.

 _ **Embun pagi basahi kalbuku**_

 _ **Hari-hari sepi tanpamu**_

 _ **Sayangku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **Rinduku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **Semua yang kumau hanya padamu**_

 _ **Tapi kusadar, kau hanya mimpi bagiku ...**_

 _ **Taeyong**_ __

Sebelum muncul pikiran yang macam-macam, segera kuletakkan kembali lukisan itu diatas sebuah meja. Disana ada banyak buku-buku, novel, dan juga DVD. Lalu aku berjalan dan membuka pintu yang hendak menuju balkon. Dari atas sini, gedung-gedung pencakar langit nampak indah jika diamati.

"Hey...! Melamun sampai mana?" tanyanya hingga aku terjaga dari lamunanku.

"Oh, sudah selesai mandi?" kali ini, ia dengan kaus hitam tak berlengan, celan pendek, dan handuk putih di lehernya. Baru kali ini aku melihanya dengan penampilan seperti itu. ternyata bagus juga. Sebelas-dua belas sama seperti badanku. Tapi, ia lebih tinggi daripada aku. Dan yang membuat ia berbeda adalah tulang rahangnya yang tegas dan terkesan koko. Dengan karakter seperti itu, pasti sangat mudah baginya untuk memacari banyak wanita.

"Sudah dari tadi, makanya jangan melamun."

"Hehehe"

"Kamu tadi dari kampus?"

"Iya, oh ya, itu tadi ..."

Ohh...!

"Wae?"

Itu tadi lukisan siapa? Tapi, pertanyaan itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidahku. "Oh itu DVD dan novelnya bagus-bagus ya? "

"Oh, Memoirs of a Geisha adalah film paling keren sepanjang masa menurutku. Dan The Devil Wears Prada adalah good inspiration untuk pekerjaanku. Dan buku-buku itu adalah sumber inspirasiku." Taeyong terlihat begitu semangat ketika bercerita tentang koleksi DVD dan buku-bukunya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ia berjalan ke arahku dan bersimpuh di hadapanku yang duduk diatas kursi malah. Aku kaget. Mau apa dia?

"Oh ya, bagaimana lebam di wajahmu? Sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajahku dalam-dalam.

Deg...Deg...Deg...!

Tiba-tiba, jantungku berdegub lebih kencang. lalu, kutatap matanya dan ia pub menatap mataku. Dua pasang mata bertemu. Sekali lagi, kutemukan binar ketulusan disana. Ada sensasi aneh yang muncul di hati, yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Menatapnya, aku seperti menemukan bagian lain yang hilang dari dalam diriku. Berada disampingnya, aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Lalu buru-buru kutepis sensasi aneh itu.

"L-luka ku sudah sembuh." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lalu, ia pun beringsut dari hadapanku.

"I..iya. syukurlah." Jawabnya gugup.

"Oh ya, pulang jam berapa tadi malam? Pergi ke Club?" tebakku.

"Aniya. Tadi malam aku shift sampai pagi. Jadinya aku bangun kesiangan. Oh ya, sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tadi hanya makan snack dicafetaria."

"Ayo makan bersama. Di food court?"

"Oke."

"Kau bawa motor? Mobilku sedang dibawa teman."

"Oke baiklah."

"Aku siap-siap dulu."

"Iya."


End file.
